xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Topple (XC1)
Topple is a status in Xenoblade Chronicles. It causes the target to fall down and removes the enemy's resistance to daze. When a target is down, it cannot dodge and thus all attacks against it have 100% accuracy. Furthermore,against a toppled target, critical damage is increased by 25% and all ether attacks will always land critical hits. When hit with a topple art, an enemy will remain toppled for 3 seconds; if hit with another topple art within that time, the time will be extended. Arts that inflict topple are colored green. Some enemies have a topple spike, which damages or debuffs party members that attack the enemy while it is toppled. Tips * All Mechon, including Faced Mechon, have a 50% longer topple duration (i.e. 4.5 seconds). * Some end-game enemies such as the Superbosses have a 50% shorter topple duration (i.e. 1.5 seconds). * The duration of a topple on an enemy stacks with every topple art applied. Through a strategy usually referred to as "topple locking," a player can keep an enemy toppled for an entire battle. Distribution Arts * Wild Down (Reyn, inflicts Topple if target is suffering Break) * Starlight Kick (Melia, forces Topple if used after Spear Break) * Steel Strike (Dunban, inflicts Topple if target is suffering Break) * Demon Slayer (Dunban, forces Topple on surrounding enemies if used as a finishing blow against another enemy) * Monado Cyclone (Shulk, inflicts Topple to all enemies suffering Break within range) * Roly-Poly (Riki, 30% chance of forcing Topple on the target, inflicts Bind otherwise) * Final Cross (Fiora. 4-hit combo in a frontal cone, forces Topple on 4th hit) Enemies (by Art name) Ankle Bite * Admiral Arachno * Captain Arachno * Daughter Empress * Devoted Arachno * Director Arachno (normal) * Director Arachno (story) * General Arachno * Greedy Arachno * Jada Arachno * Jadals Arachno * Leg Arachno * Mysterious Barnaby * Officer Arachno * Panasowa Arachno * Plump Sprahda * Resolute Arachno * Soldier Arachno * Vilae Arachno * Worker Arachno (normal) * Zealous Arachno Annihilation V * Master Obart * Obart Obart * Obelis Obart Beat Sickle * Mechon M78 Flex+ Big Down Swipe * Arrogant Tirkin * Banquet Vassago * Brave Tirkin * Cunning Chilkin * Field Altrich * Fuchsia Chilkin * Javelin Tirkin Big Spin * Chimai Selua * Exterminator/EMBER * Officer Robusto * Wise Gremory Bison Rampage III * Agile Barbatos * Costa Aries * Hista Aries * Zefa Ories * Zegia Ories Carapaia Tail * Dragon King Alcar Chaos Dash * Dickson Crazy Dance III * Brutal Gravar * Maleza Kromar * Reckless Godwin Dead Slash * Beautiful Vagul * Broken Mechon * Experienced Tristan * Fate Labolas * M54 Armoured Unit * M54 Attack Unit * M55/DREAD * M56 Prototype * M56/UNION * M58 Tactical Unit * M59 Captain * Mechon M53 * Mechon M53X (Bionis' Leg) * Mechon M53X (Colony 6) * Mechon M53X (normal) * Mechon M53X (story) * Mechon M55 (normal) * Mechon M55 (story) * Mild Florence Dive Attack * Abnormal Brog * Big Brog * Bizarre Ragoel * Detox Brog * Eryth Rhana * Gluttonous Eugen * Heavy Brog * Lurker Brog * Makna Brog * Noble Brog * Poison Brog * Vicious Rhana * White Eduardo * Young Brog Dive Impact * Arachno Queen Dive Impact III * Deified Queen * Eternal Palsadia Down Kick * Guard Entia * Scout Entia Ether Smash II * Cruz Pagul * Proper Bandaz * Sparas Pagul Hard Push * Ammos Orluga * Arena Orluga * Funeral Gozra * Obsessive Galgaron * Orluga Rufus (boss) * Orluga Rufus (normal) * Sabulum Orluga * Tocos Orluga Hard Spin II * Colony Lizard Killer Sky * Aora Telethia (Alcamoth) * Aora Telethia (Eryth Sea) * Dark King Barbarus * Drakos Telethia * Polkan Telethia * Sureny Telethia * Telethia Kaelin King Breaker * Gold Face Knock-Down Spin * Acid Upa * Affluent Beleth * Colony Lizard * Colony Upa * Dorsiar Lizard * Itmos Upa * Leg Lizard * Mad Upa * Mell Lizard * Prado Upa * Tephra Lizard * Vengeful Daulton * Wallslide Gwynry * Water Upa * Woeful Upa Laser * Apocrypha Generator Lower Chainsaw * Experimental M86 * Glorious Jurom * Lightning Ronove * M82X Melee Unit * M84/GRUNT * M85 Meteor Artillery * M85 Sergeant * M87/GRAND * M87/TAPIR * M88 Watchtower * M88/RAPID * M88/WORST * Mechon M82 (Ether Mine) * Mechon M84 * Sinful Lamorak * Wrathful Orobas Mechonis Buster * Zanza (2nd form) Monado Left * Zanza (1st form) Obliterate * Lorithia Predation * Asara Telethia (Alcamoth) * Asara Telethia (Eryth Sea) * Deadly Medorlo * Furious Jozan * Licorne Telethia * Solidum Telethia * Telethia Donnis * Telethia Vol'aren * Vivid Anstan Scissor Jaws * Aura Antol * Basin Antol * Clinger Antol * Ent Antol * Flamme Antol * Leg Antol * Lubum Antol * Makna Antol * Powerful Eligos * Prairie Antol * Ravine Antol * Red Antol * Rius Antol * Roguish Frengel * Yellow Antol Shield Bash * Cautious Balteid * Deluded Igna * Fighter Igna * Offensive/HONEY (story) * Offensive/MOTOR * Shield Igna Side Swing * Amorous Arca * Destructive Bors * Evil Bathin * Faithful Lancelot * Glacier Acon * M63 Destruction Unit * M63X Android Unit * M66 Production Unit * M66/TRICK (normal) * M67/RADAR * M67/REALM * M67/SONAR * M68 Construction Unit * M68/CHORD * M68/MARCH * M68/MISER * M68/TROUT * M87 Prototype * Mechon M64 * Mechon M64 Armour+ * Mechon M64X (Colony 6) * Mechon M64X (Ether Mine) * Mechon M67 (normal) * Mechon M67 (story) * Mechon M69X * Precious Retrato * Prudent Purson * Revolutionary Bifrons Slash * Active Impulso * Largo Selua Spiral Attack II * Azul Andos * Nero Andos (normal) Spiral Kick * Tyrea Sumo Stomp * Demon Pavlovsk * Laeklit Mammut * Sanjibal Behemoth Super Spin * Mumkhar (Valak Mountain) Swing Beat * Mass-Produced Face (Agniratha) * Mass-Produced Face (Central Factory) * Spirit - Xord * Temporal Gawain * Xord Tail Gore * Confusion Ekidno * Cumulus Danaemos * Pelargos Ekidno Tail Strike Art name is a tentative translation. The official English name is currently unknown. * Demon King Dragonia Topple Upper * Ogre Bunnia * Plane Bunnit * Slugger Bunnit Tornado Spin * Agile Albatro * Atomis Ansel * Atomizek Ansel * Eryth Ansel * Makna Ansel Tremors * Satorl Torta Tripping Rush * Chloro Laia * Eques Skyray * Lophos Moramora * Masterful Gigapur * Monta Moramora * Newgate Laia * Skyray * Tempestuous Edegia Tyranno Tail * Deinos Sauros * Magnificent Digalus Ultra Tail Strike * Avalanche Abaasy Velua Break VI * Caura Balgas * Fiendish Auburn Vento * Ancient Daedala Weakness Model * Yaldabaoth (Mechonis Core) Counter Spike * Magnificent Digalus Topple Spike * Majestic Clone Barg Category:XC1 Status